1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A steering apparatus of a vehicle and the like is provided with an input portion receiving an input of a steering force from a steering portion such as a steering wheel and an output portion receiving the steering force and transmitting the steering force to steered portions such as wheels. In the steering apparatus, a rack and pinion mechanism including a pinion shaft and a rack shaft having a rack connected to a pinion of the pinion shaft for transmitting the force from the input portion to the output portion is used.
In the rack and pinion mechanism, a bush for supporting the sliding in an axial direction of the rack shaft to be engaged with the pinion shaft may be used. The bush is made of, for example, resin, and is provided so as to be fitted to a housing accommodating the rack shaft or a groove portion formed in a cylindrical rack stopper provided in the housing.
For example, there is disclosed, in JP-A-11-198827 (Patent Document 1) a bush having ring-shaped concave portions in a cylindrical rack stopper and formed through injection molding using a rack stopper body as one part of a die.